Problem: Ashley did 69 more jumping jacks than Kevin in the morning. Ashley did 99 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Kevin do?
Explanation: Ashley did 99 jumping jacks, and Kevin did 69 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $99 - 69$ jumping jacks. She did $99 - 69 = 30$ jumping jacks.